Kami's Lookout (Past)
The Lookout where Kami and Mr Popo resides, this is connected to Korins tower with the Nyoi-bo staff and is the seat to which Kami watches over earth. But something is different this time, a dark presence looms over the lookout as a sinister force seeks to overthrow Kami. The return of King Piccolo Trunks is stood in docking station of the time nest preparing some time machines, he appears to be discussing things with Percel another time patroller. To the side of the ships is a time scroll that appears to be distorting and glitching "Ok so you're sure this isn't interference and its just an anomoly right? Percel nods "Ok then i will send some new patrollers to neutralise the threat." Luciela was rather disinterested by her surroundings and just awaited to depart, nothing more. Akashi appeared in time nest, looking around with a sigh "I got a feeling this would be tiring adventure", he spoke to himself. A vien pops up on Trunks forehead "sometimes these guys tire me no end urgh i'll just roll with it" ''Trunks unravels the time scroll "Good you are both here, this is the incident of Piccolo Daimou or King Piccolo. A namekian calling themselves a demon who threated to destroy the world until he was thwarted by Son Goku" the scroll shows the battle with piccolo as it was supposed to go "this universe however diverged and things ran a little differently" The scene shows the final battle goku's limbs are damaged all that is mobile is his right arm which fires a kamehameha to propel himself skywards only to be shot between the eyes by a concetrated ki beam killing him instantly. "we are sending you to before that, you need to defeat piccolo there and put the timeline on its correct course use the ships to take you to your destination i will return you when the timeline is corrected." "What is a namekian? And why is he calling himself a demon? Pah! Insulting! I'll tear his head off." Luciela responds. "Wouldn't Goku and others noticing us put a significant change on the history entirely?", Akashi questioned. "you will be fighting him and removing him from that time allowing me to correct the flow of time and remove the anomolous result from timeline. As long as you defeat Piccolo it will be fine" Trunks pushes a button on the time machines opening them "well good luck" Luciela simply went into the machine and i suppose it then activated and transported her through time, she just sort of apoeared on Kami's lookoit suddenly and looked around. "Ah. That will be easy then", Akashi stated before walking into his time machine, sitting uncomfortably before being teleported back in time to Kami's Lookout "I forgot to ask him.... where is Piccolo", he thought to himself "Eh, won't be hard to pick powerlevels" In the centre of the lookout is stood a very tall Namekian clad in Namekian fighting gear with the Kanji for demon in a circle on his chest. He is holding the Mafuba a very powerful sealing item and it magic appears to be active it would be safe to assume Kami is sealed in there. "What is this? More interlopers seeking to face me? Well you fools are welcome to try and face the great demon Piccolo Diamou" he laughs self assuredly as a dark aura radiates over him" "You call yourself a demon? How rude to say that to the face to an actual demon queen, i'll have to teach you some manners you glorified slug!" Luciela responds and summons her claw, waving it into the air seemingly before suddenly having Piccolo be smashed back and hopefully into the ground really hard. Being uninterested in fighting the demon, Akashi slacked off to float in the air, casually taking out his book, ignoring the fight and reading the book "Don't you wanna aid her?", said his Zone counterpart "Nah, she can handle it no problem. I'll watch out to prevent interruption. Honestly, I'm not interested to fight such a weakling let alone double teaming it." piccolo hits the ground but dissapears standing again dusting himself off "not bad, you at least seem capable of some strength. A shame you aren't nearly at my league demon" He smacks Luciela out of the way and grabs Akashi's leg slamming him into the ground "if you wish to die by all means continue to ignore me" Luciela is smacked out of the way, only briefly before promptly reappearing and clawing at thin air once before a spectral claw of frostflame presents itself in front of piccolo and swipes at him in an attempt to seriously injure him. As soon as Piccolo grabs his leg, Akashi would put his other leg on his hand, to roundhouse kick him at the back of his head, sending him flying to hit the rock "Ow, that ticked, ugly green man", he said "I'm feeling ill, can I not participate", he asked with an uninterested look on his face. Piccolo envelops his arm in ki counteracting the spectral claw bu preventing it from cutting him, he flicks Akashi's forehead "If you do not wish to fight you could just die instead. I have just conquered god so i'm feeling generous i could kill you quickly and be done with this farce" "So be it then." Luciela's face turns very very evil all the sudden. "I'll show you what a true seat of power commands!" She shouts before powering up her claw gleaming in frostflame all of the sudden before gaining a small cyan glow. She entered a battle stance right after. "Cut me some slack, bastard", Akashi said dematerializing the book "I see the old namekian got some ego issues. It would be fun if Zucana was here, but oh, well" he said as red aura surrounded him "As a fellow Saiyan, I'd be pleased to put you down", he said as his body eventually turns into tiny papers which soon forms right infront of Piccolo, punching his forehead in return "Dance for me, Namekian", he said as he fired a Kii wave at his antennas in an attempt to burn them for humiliation. Piccolo concentrats his Ki bouncing Akashis Ki wave "it appears you do not accept my mercy, if thats the case it appears i will conquer both god a demon and a fool this day" He lowers himself crossing his arms over his chest with his claws out "lets hope you fools offer a challenge. To dethrone a demon Piccolo Daimou * Health: 0/ 650,000 * Speed: 220 (350) (402.5 when dodging * Strength: 180 (310) * Stamina: unlimited * Blast gauge: 1/5 * Effects: inner focus, kaiokosen, namekian aura (30% more ki damage) * Equipment: namekian claws count as dual swords. * Blast 1: incapacitate * Blast 1: Soumasen * Blast 2: Makosen * Blast 2: Masenko * Ultimate: Grand makosen Katsumi Akashi *Health: 260,400/461,000 *Speed: 174 (246.2) (276.2) (359) (499 with Saiyan Pride) *Strength: 155 (185) (235) (305) (396 with Saiyan Pride) *Stamina: 350/500 *Blast Gauge: 0/5 *Effects: 50% Ki Damage, 45% Physical. Immune to Bleed, Stun Effects *Equipment: 2 Swords, Ki Gloves, Streamline Combat Armor *Abilities: Saiyan Pride *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 1: Solar Flare *Blast 2: Meteor Strike *Blast 2: Blaster Shell *Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit *Signature: Zone Queen Luciela *Health: 67,950/400,000 100,000/100,000 *Speed: 268 (255,23) *Strength: 275 (513,90625 Ki/Physical) *Stamina: 38/500 *Blast Gauge: 1/5 *Effects: Ice-Jin Fullbreed Bonus (25%+ Ki damage), Second Form Active, Third Form Active, Fourth Form Active Racial Set *Equipment: Streamlined Combat Clothing (30%+ Speed), Combat Gloves (25%+ Physical Damage), Ki Claws (Dual Swords) *Signature Transformation: The Clawed Gauntlet 1 Active *Signature Attack: Ruinous Impact *Blast 1: Afterimage *Blast 1: Pump Up *Blast 2: Prey Chaser *Blast 2: Psycic Move *Ultimate: Supernova Fight the demon * Turn order Piccolo, Akashi, Luciela * Piccolo watches his two adversaries before him, he smirks while sizing them up "I think the fool claiming to be queen will be my first target. He rushes her with swift blows from his claws keeping minimal movment between his strikes to maximise accuracy (10 strikes 5 hit 18,000) * Akashi would form himself right in front of Piccolo, again before staring at him coldly in eyes "This wouldn't have happened", he says punching him in the gut "If you weren't to tempt me. You shouldn't have done that; you triggered a lot of buttons, prepare to be dethroned", he said coldly as his hair shifted upwards right on the spot before turning golden. His red aura also changes colours into that of golden one as he releases a massive shockwave, blowing the parts of Kami Lookout away, but reverts back as it was too early . He would twist his fist in his gut. He would fire a ki wave to push him away a bit, before instantaneously materializing two of his swords on the spot to dice him 9 at lightning speed. "Looks like I need to wait a bit more before being able to use that transformation. Been a while since I did that". (9 dual sword strikes 5 hit 1 punch miss 15,500 * Luciela appears behind Piccolo after he was blown away before smashing him several times really really quickly and then powering up a bit. (8 Dual Sword Slashes 5 hit 16,300) * Piccolo laughs "fools dethrone me? I am the demon king and my reign shall be eternal" He fires a concusive wave at akashi sending him flying backwards before grabbing his leg pulling him back running his claws up in in one big slash (10 dual sword strikes 8 hit 28,800 * "Oh Deary. You to love to dream a lot, huh, green man?", he said as he blocked his claw "Perhaps I show you why you shouldn't mock Saiyan", he said as he tossed his hand aside, before shoving his palm at his face, and kicking his both leg so he falls face first. He'd then float above him while his palm is grabbing his face as he charged his skull to the other end of the Kami's lookout "Gee, now your face looks real messed up. Is that how a demon 'king' looks like? Dispicable", Punch/Kick 3 hit 5812 * Luciela consumes 1 blast guage in order to enter second form, increasing her power. I Luciela flares up for a bit as she powers up and her horns change form ever so slightly, she then flash-steps and proceeds to grab Piccolo by the head out of nowhere and throw him down from the lookout into the sky, before then quickly speeding up to him and attempting a speed-blitz of clawings at him. (9 dual sword slashes, second form 4 hit 16,480) * Piccolo appears in front of Luciela in a prime position to strike her "You are not worth my time, begone weakling you disgrace the demon lineage" he appears behind Akashi he flicks his claw down and a huge streak like slash descends down his back (10 claw strikes 5 hit 18,000 * Akashi stops him midway but a huge nerve pops up in his head "Oh, that was a huge mistake", he said still grabbing his claw as his hair shifts upwards again, his aura turns yellow as he releases another shockwave, destroying bits of lookout yet again "I'll turn you into nice food for wolves", he said as electricity sparkled around him (Super Saiyan + Saiyan Pride). He used his dual swords to dice around him instantaneously before charging a massive Ki ball at him (5 Dual Sword Slashes 3 hit + 5 Ki blasts 2 hit 22,220) * Luciela reverses her transformation before powering up to an even more powerful state (third form) and proceeds to charge at Piccolo and attempts to impale him through the stomach with her claw, then pull it out and quickly flash-rend him across the chest with her claws. (6 Dual Sword Slashes + Transformation 3 hit 17,325) * "such an undignified form. and you call yourself a demon?" He enters his tribal and village namekian forms his aura becoming more prominent he appears behind Luciela "you need to learn your place lets start with at my feet" Piccolo elbow drops her into the ground then slices her repeatedly (9 claw strikes 7 hit * "What the...", Akashi stared at him in shock as Piccolo got faster and stronger a lot before smiling "That was interesting, I must admit, Antenna head" (Skip turn) * Luciela charges up to King Piccolo and hits him with unimaginable force in the stomach and says "This is but a fraction of my power!" in a rage filled tone and continued with "You are a fool to call yourself a demon when you're a namekian." and then went for an overhead strike to his head to throw him down from the sky and the lookout. (Counts as 8 dual sword slashes 4 hit 22,500) * Piccolo grabs her leg before it strikes his face "Nice try, but that was pitiful" He slams Luciela down into the side of the lookout "I suppose you deserve something more" He puts has hands together over his head "MASENKO" he launches a yellow beam of energy directly at Luciela and as she falls from the impact attacks her with his claws (masenko hit and 9 claw strikes 5 hit 41,250 * Akasi throws 5 Ki waves at Piccolo whilst floating in the sky. (2 hit 6475 * Luciela proceeds to power down for a split second before putting on even more power apparently, activating her first transformation to stack with her third (current) transformation. She then plainly punches Piccolo once and moves away quickly before stopping and preparing to keep her balance. (5 Dual Sword Slashes + 1 Racial Transformation 4 hit 21,520) * Piccolo appears above Akashi "Where is all that cocky Zeal you had before?" he slams Akashi into the floor and slashes at him while he is down (10 7 hit 35,000 * "I'm pretty sure you have realized by now that you don't stand a chance against either of us, Antenna head", he'd slip by him and stood right in front of him "By the way, your face still looks messed up, let's work on your neck shall we?" he said as he materialized his twin swords and moved in a circle formation in front of him to have swords dice is neck (8 slashes 4 hit 18,500) * "DIE DIE DIE!" Luciela shouts as her expression turned into a rather angry one before proceeding with flash stepping behind him and clawing at him at extreme speeds before finishing off with a rather heavy punch to the back and then disappearing to allow for some more distance. She calms down for a short while... then powers up quite a lot, gaining basically a light-blue silhouette rather then a visible form before her strength increased dramatically. (6 dual sword slashes + Fourth Form 2 hit 14050) * Piccolo dashes back "Now that is a form more fitting of one who calls themselves a demon, now you may just be worth fighting" Piccolo charges at Luciela smashing into forming a collision, he uppercuts her in the stomach before launching her upwards and smashing her down again in sequence (10 claw strikes 6 hit 33,000) * ''Something tells me his rather calm nature explains that Antenna head is still hiding something. Akashi would dash right in front of him, channeling all his strength to his tip of the finger as he booped his forehead, to cause a shock wave behind him dual slashes before starting at him with rather irritating smirk "Oi, Antenna head. You're still hiding something in ya, aren't you?", he'd follow up with a sigh "Then again, if you don't release your full power right now, you might as well slowly perish" (all miss) * Luciela's power goes down once more before rising back up to a slightly larger power level. (Ditched second form and entered third form) before then charging at Piccolo and making a horizontal slash before suddenly just disappearing, before a good 5 slashes appeared out of nowhere in an attempt to hit Piccolo on all sides. (6 Dual Sword Slashes 2 hit 12000) * Piccolo still remains cool and collected "I am not in my full power as it is fun watching an ant trying to take down a dinosaur" Piccolo appears in front of luciela "you are certianly tenacious i will give you that" he elbows her followed iwth a rapid succession of powerful blows to her head and chest (10 claws strikes 6 hit 33,000) * "Ant?", Akashi chuckled briefly with a smile "Not even close. You should've noticed by now that I'm not in my full power either, it could be used the other way around, green slime", he said as he skipped his turn to regenerate. * BGM * Luciela proceeds to power up after the beating, having made a safe distance from Piccolo, she then is engulfed by a massive light of light blue demonic energy, after it fades a rather nice looking figure appears to be there in her place, she takes one step forward and proceeds to say "Now, why does a green, oversized slugman dare to call himself a demon, i shall teach you a lesson you moronic prick." and as such Luciela's eyes glew rather quickly and strangely induced a state of fear into Piccolo before she then gently smiled and opened her eyes to reveal a psychotic look on her face, she proceeded to just disappear only to have Piccolo be assaulted heavily in the blink of an eye. She then reappeared around ten meters behind him, the aftermath would suddenly induce a pillar of energy that would engulf Piccolo. Racial Transformation & 6 Dual Sword Slashes + 100% Power 3 hit 35580 * piccolo starts laughing "such arrogance, if you think that i would fear that then perhaps do something worthy of fear, you are nothing to me not something to be feared nor something to be concerned with" He powers up with a devilishly gleeful smile on his face and appears in front of Akashi "You can join in any time you want you know" his arm glows with yellow Ki slamming into him smashing him against the wall of the lookout (5 hit all hit 32,000) he returns to Luciela "you are several millenia too young to think you can intimidate me" he creates a beam shooting into Lucielas legs and shoulders weakening her limbs (incapacitate hit) * Akashi hit the end of the lookout before looking at his hand How could someone from the past be this powerful, I might have underestimated him Akashi looked back at piccolo with still a confident smirk "Oh, I know. But it's not fun to fight someone in their weaker state. Go ahead, release your full potential", he said closing his eyes and smirking "That way, you'd have no regret left", he said as he vanished and appeared in front of him "After I beat your ass, that is", he said as a bright blinding light emerged from his eyes, widespread covering the entire lookout Flare (hit), as the light disappears, he appears behind Piccolo "Or do you plan on having regretful death?", he said as he smirked and flicked the back of his head, which immediately reveals 5 dual sword slashes on his chest (1 hit 4625. * Luciela doesn't really seem to care all too much about Piccolo's delusion and proceeds to unleash a massive barrage of slashes that would knock Piccolo back. Dual Sword Slashes 3 hit 35,580 * Piccolo closes his eyes after the flash "good thing i only need my hearing to track an ant down as it scuttles around my feet" he tracks Akashi apparently from the sound of his heartbeat "got you" he charges at Akashi slicing down his chest (10 strikes 5 hit 32,000) * "Your over confidence shall be your downfall", he smirked as the person Piccolo tried to slice was merely an afterimage as he almost instantly uses Saiyan Spirit (hit) on him followed by 4 dual slashes (3 hit 37000.) * Luciela's fists morphed into claws that looked very much part of her actual body this time around. A brief flash and Piccolo found himself with claw marks all over his body. (The Clawed Gauntlet Stage 1 + 5 sword slashes 3 hit 57,825) * There is a noticable cut down Piccolos chest "Not bad girl, i will admit I may have underestimated you" He dashes at her "but a pup like you is several millenia to young to get complacent" piccolo slices at Luciela using his stretchy limbs to feint her and strike her blind spots in rapid succession (10 claw strikes 5 hit 32,000) * "Okay, I must admit. It was naive of me to think I can take you down without using my triump card", he said firing 2 ki blasts (miss) "I guess I must show you my next level", he says as he started charging his blast guage. * "It's so entertaining to see one so deluded." Luciela responds to Piccolo and continues with "But i'm afraid i'll have to take you straight to hell!" and then charged him hitting him square in the face ridiculously hard. (10 Dual Sword Slashes 5 hit 96,375) * Piccolo draws his hands upwards launching a huge energy beam at them "GRAND MASENKO" (hits both 55,800) * A large red aura starts to surround Akashi "It's almost ready", he smirked Stay alive until then, demon girl. * Luciela lashed out at Piccolo and plainly punched him once more, weaker this time as she apparently had put a lot of power into the last punch. (10 Dual Sword Slashes 3 hit 57,825) * "Whats the matter demon girl? are you having trouble? perhaps the sweet embrace of death will be a fitting reward, you have earned that much" he does one large slash clean down luciela (all hit 62,000) "and you ant who just sits their useless. a being who fails in the presence of a true demon" * "Mind if I interfere your banter?", a faint voice could be heard as Akashi grabbed Piccolo's hand at a ridiculous speed, his blonde hair are more straightened upwards with aura induced with electricity around him. He kicks his gut, forcing him flying all the way to the other end of the lookout. A steam comes out of his body as his aura turns even more darker red, his eyes emmits red electricity as he enters Zone. "You've spewed enough mucus to a Saiyan, Antenna head, it's your turn to suffer!", he says as golden sparks follows his red ones in his aura, as he has awaken Saiyan Pride. He would then rush towards him, and kick his face, sending him flying to the sky. He'd then charge to rush towards him, breaking the area he was on the lookout "It's going to be two of us for now, I'll make sure your death be agonizing", he said as he supersped around him, hitting him with tons of ki attacks, giving him scars on his forehead, hands, arms, legs, and even chest. "You are going down this time" Ki blasts, Super Saiyan 2, Saiyan Pride, Zone activated 6 hit 49,860 * Luciela charges forth with the rest of her strength, delivering a blow to his cheek in an attempt to cause neck damage before setting up a barrier. (9 dual sword slashes & barrier 89950) * There is a distinct sound of the breaking of piccolos neck it takes a few more strikes to confirm but piccolo is dead. * "Got nothing to say anymore, how sad, but i guess that's survival of the fittest for you, slug." Luciela says right after and kicks him once really really hard to visibly injure him before going off. Category:Earth Category:Earth Rp Area Category:Earth Battle Grounds